


Robert Small and The Disappearing Shirts

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Clothing, Drabble, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Robert opened his shirt drawer to find it significantly emptier than when he’d last opened it.





	Robert Small and The Disappearing Shirts

Robert opened his shirt drawer to find it significantly emptier than when he’d last opened it. So much more significantly emptier that his last clean shirt had vanished. Presumably along to where the rest of them had gone to.

“Hey, Dick?” He called, poking his head out of their shared bedroom, “I’m out of shirts so I’m going to borrow some of yours, is that okay with you?”

“It’s perfectly fine, go right ahead!” Dick yelled back from the bathroom, quickly zipping up his favorite leather jacket so Robert wouldn’t discover just exactly where his last shirt had gotten too.


End file.
